Nightmare's End
by TheMonsterOfCute
Summary: An all out war has broken out between Unova and the unknown Plasma. Touko becomes part of the PSWD, a group that fights on the front line but after a frightful encounter with N, her outlook on the war changes. Will she be able to fight or will she let her fear consume her?


Chapter 1: Darkness Enters

* * *

Everybody remembered the day two years ago. It was the true hell, the start of a nightmare. Unova had gone from a calm, love filled region to a war zone. It started with the drone of fighter planes. Nobody could see the attack coming. And what was more surprising was from whom. Plasma. An unknown organisation or land if you look at their numbers. They had gotten the jump on us.  
The military had no time to prepare or to retaliate. More than 40% of the land was lost and 30% of the population. Nacrene, Nimbasa and half of Opelucid was lost to the severe bombings, Iccirius and Undella had been taken over by Plasma and they had set up base. The military base in Anvile town had also been a casualty. The other towns and cities were in a repairable state, but that would take time. Trainers couldn't set out on journeys now, but they could sign up for military training. Unova wasn't going to bow down without a fight. But we couldn't fight back just yet, the amount of soldiers and seasoned veterans were low, as most of them had been the lives lost in the attack. Most people had left Unova, some were staying in Castelia, Virbank, Floccessy, Asperetia, Nuvema and Accumela, as they were the safest. Mistralton and Driftveil had become new bases and crop land. Many people had refused to leave Striaton and Lacunosa, which had also become crop land now and was under heavy protections due to the lives. But even with the amount of military guard everybody feared the worst would happen-Plasma would win and take over.

The PSWD (Pokemon Speciality Warfare Division), a group that used Pokemon to the advantage, as it was difficult to move the artillery. They're jobs was to fight on the front lines, but to make sure that their companions weren't sacrificed during the battle. They also carried dual blades with them to fight with. There were three divisions in this sector- HaS (Healing and Support), RO (Recon Ops) and then FHBE (First Hand Battle Engagement). The FHBE were the ones that usually engage battle with the enemy, but are rarely in squads like HaS and RO. They also take on more difficult operations; guarding the transportation of equipment, medicine and food with the HaS and keeping the RO undetected on missions. The PSWD reside on Liberty garden.

* * *

A soft breeze swept through the small island, causing leaves and petals to dance down to the ground. Between the trees was a small shrine, a brunette kneeling infront of it. Her uniform resembeled that of a wetsuit, but black armored plates rested in segments over her chest, back, arms and legs. The plates that covered her shoulders, elbows, knees, calves, feet, fingers and neck were blue, like her eyes. Her blades rested by her sides, attached the belt that also held her pokeballs. She was about to go on a mission and was meditating to calm her nerves. She was from the FHBE section of the PSWD, and she knew how dangerous it was, seeing as she might encounter the enemy. Slowly she stood up and looked back at the building. Her name was Touko White. She was the daugter of the general from the MWM, the mordern warfare military. They had argued countlessly over the branch she had chosen. She didn't care what her father had said, she didn't want to be part of the Cavalry or a normal soldier like he said she should be.  
She was released from her thoughts when a siren signalled that all of them were to head for the docks, as their mission would be starting soon. The place the mission would take place in for group A12-3, was Pinwheel forest. It was now agiant labyrinth strewn with mines and ambushers. The objective was to find an unknown laboratory hidden in the brush and shut it down. The group wouldn't stick together inside, they were to all split up and search for the destination. Once found they would let the others know with a small beeper. The beeper made use of co-ordinates and a colour system. The system was devised of five LEDs in the colours of red, blue, green, yellow and black, and the sender's co-ordinates. A blue light means it is safe to advance, which would be the signal that the laboratory had been found and that those in close vicinity sould gather, green meant that the mission was a success, yellow was the sign to retreat, red meant an encounter with the enemy and black was that there was extreme danger. The beepers were permenantly fixed to their belts. Touko ran a hand over hers, the machine the only means of communication on a mission. She was nervous as she boarded the boat, knowing how many people could die, including herself.

It had only taken little less than an hour to enter the forest. The group consisted of seven soldiers, each having their own area to scope. Touko was assigned to the deep eastern area.  
She let her purple companion walk infront of her, knowing she had a knack for sensing danger. It was an espeon, a psychic type who wasn't very strong, but great with sensing trouble and mines.

"You're doing great espeon, keep it up and we might get this done with sooner." Touko encouraged as they entered deeper into the forest. She couldn't help but feel uneasy about this. The forest was much darker then she remembered from her former journeys.  
As she was walking she noticed something strange; Joltik. This wasn't where you would find them. They usually only lived in Chargestone cave. But espeon wasn't bothered by them. It was only when a command was issued that Touko realized not even her pokemon could sense the danger. Her hand hadn't even made it to her pokeball before she was hit with multiple electro balls. She hit the ground, paralyzed. Her vision blurred, but she could make out people coming towards her, she also spotted her espeon, out cold. Soon her vision faded to black.

"Sir, what should we do with her?" A woman asked, wearing plasma gear.  
A young man with long green hair walked over to the unconcious girl, checking her pulse. His uniform seemed to be a mix of plasma's and the PSWD's, making him an elite fighter. He smiled sadistically. "Take her back to base, she is the general's daughter, and we might be able to get quite a lot out of her." He said, turning away.  
The grunts saluted and restrained Touko, carrying her to the vechile not far away.

Touko slowly blinked the blurriness from her eyes. She had an extreme case of cotton mouth and her whole body hurt. It took her a moment to realise that she was strapped into a chair, her belt and gloves removed. It also took another moment to register that someone was sitting infront of her, wearing an evil grin.

"Good... You're finally awake." He said, standing up and pushing his chair away. He picked up a glass from the table beside him. He pushed it against Touko's lips and when he noticed her reluctance to drink, he grabbed her ponytail and forced the water down her throat.

Touko coughed and sputtered, trying to recover from the ordeal.

"Don't test my patience. Be glad i gave you something to drink. My name is N, that's all you need to know. And you are?" The greenete asked, looking at the girl.

"Why should I tell yo-!'" Touko couldn't surpress the yelp, N had back handed her hard enough to make her face the wall.

"Let's try this again. Who. ." Menacingly he leant over her, staring into her eyes.

"T-touko White..." Her voice was reduced to a soft squeak.

"Good. You are the general's daughter, correct?"

"C-correct..."

"Now, Touko. I want you to tell me what your father is planning."

Touko's eyes widened. "W-what?"

"You better co-operate if you want to go back to the base by tonight. I'm not planning on keeping you here while you have that beeper on, they can track you. It's good this place is temporary." N smirked. "Now, what is your father planning in this war?"

"I wouldn't tell you in a million years." Touko snapped, some stray hair falling infront of her face.  
N's mood suddenly darkened. Gently he held her hand that was tied by the wrist. Suddenly he grabbed her slender ring finger and bent it back.

A sickening crack filled the room with Touko's scream of pain. Quickly he moved on to her pinky, snapping it as if it were a twig.

"I-I-I don't know! W-we aren't i-in th-the same div-vision! H-He doesn't t-t-t-tell me about anyt-thing conc-c-cerning the war!" Touko shrieked, hoping he would believe her. She was telling the truth, she and her dad never spoke of the war to each other.

"There. See? That wasn't so difficult was it?" N cooed sweetly, walking away from her. He got her gloves off the table and put them back on her. He then got the cuffs, untying her arms before setting them behind her back, secured by the handcuffs. Touko didn't fight him, she knew he would kill her if she did. She softly sobbed, eyes cast to the wall.

N did the same to her legs. The cuffs would allow enough movement for walking. Slowly he helped her up by her arm. When she was on her feet he let go of her, only to grab hold of her neck, pulling her against him. "Listen closely. When you are fully healed I want you to ask your dad about his plans. I'll return in two weeks and you better have information for me then, or else I'll do so much to you, you won't even be able to return back to the PSWD. Understood?" He didn't wait for her response. He roughly gagged and blindfolded her, before leading her out of the room by her hair.

* * *

I hoped you guys enjoyed this.

I won't update a lot due to my busy life, and it will take awhile to get to the good parts, but please have faith.

Behind the scenes chapters will be posted in the M section at some point.


End file.
